


this little café

by DuendeJunior



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro got there way too early, and his patience is running short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this little café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hieiandshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/gifts).



> Another Clint/Pietro for Hee, because why not. Unbetaed work, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.

It is a small café on a lower-class neighborhood, and Pietro isn’t happy with his situation.

The place isn’t the problem – he’d been on palaces and had dinner with royal families, but he also had walked on debris of destroyed cities, so that café isn’t the most unsavory spot he had seen in his life. His current irritation stems from a miscalculation that led him to arrive fifteen minutes early to his planned meeting. And he’s without his uniform, to boot, so no laps around the quarter to blow off steam until the other person arrives, unless he wants to risk being arrested for indecent exposure.

Pietro is under the marquee outside, standing next to the door, his body an agitated wiry frame. Four times he had considered sitting at one of the outside tables, but sitting down would only increase his restlessness so four times he rebuffed the idea.

The last twelve minutes had been an utter bore and the next five promised to keep on the same vein, until a familiar sight shows up before him. A young man, who gets out of the café with a cup of coffee on hand and sits down at the nearest table, not noticing Pietro there.

It isn’t the person he’s about to meet at that same place, but his nephew Tommy instead.

As far as Pietro knows, none of the Young Avengers have business on that side of town, least of them his two nephews. Yes, it could be just an innocent visit to get some coffee, but he knows he’ll never be able to rule out ulterior reasons when judging anything that his family does. Better safe than sorry is a good a policy as any when dealing with their “clan”.

And either way, he needs something to do with his accidental spare time.

“Hello, Thomas”, Pietro says, which makes Tommy jump at his seat and confirms that the boy hadn’t seen him back at the door. “Waiting for someone in particular?” He asks, pulling a chair to sit. He watches Tommy squirm under his gaze.

“Not really.” Tommy’s tone is dismissive, which just makes Pietro even more suspicious of his presence at the café. He stares at the boy in the hopes that he’ll reveal something, but Tommy’s eyes aren’t even focused on the plastic cup he holds, so who knows where his mind might be at that moment.

Pietro resorts to his arsenal of mature tactics and kicks Tommy’s shin under the table.

The kid yelps in pain, and Pietro resists the temptation to smirk.

“That was for you to learn you shouldn’t lie to your uncle; now tell me what you are, in reality, doing here. Does your mother even know?”

Tommy still isn’t looking at him, his head down and his hands busy rubbing the sore spot on his leg. He mumbles something under his breath.

“Say it louder, Thomas.” This time, he just nudges at his nephew’s feet. This boy is part of his family, so he tries his best to not be rougher than necessary. Maybe, if it were any other person, he’d be banging some heads against tables.

“I came to see Hawkeye, okay”, Tommy finally explains.

Oh.

That’s the moment when a particular painful knot on Pietro’s back chooses to manifest itself – either in concern about his nephew’s off-duty activities or for other reasons; he won’t dwell on that now.

He won’t let his nerves get the best of him this time. He knows the right questions to ask first; he can be concerned (yes, concerned) about the news later.

“Which Hawkeye are you talking about?” His voice sounds cool and detached as always, which is a relief.

Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Kate Bishop, of course. Don’t worry, uncle, I won’t go and steal your bird right under your nose.”

Pietro considers letting his irritation from earlier on get the best of him and bang Tommy’s head against a table, family ties be damned. It’s a good thing a voice calls Tommy from the door of the café only seconds later; small miracles and all that.

“I spy my Hawkeye at the entrance.” Pietro gives him the stink eye; Tommy was a bit more amusing when he was only defying him at a speed contest. He must talk with Wanda about where her sons are learning manners towards senior relatives. “See you here next time, uncle?”

Pietro doesn’t grace that with an answer and just watches his nephew meet Bishop with a smirk and a jest on his lips. He almost wishes her good luck when he hears the cutting remark coming right away from glossed lips. She is prepared to deal with Tommy, thank goodness – he won’t deny to himself that he was hoping for it.

He stays on the café for a little while after the kids – never stopping the banter –leave, and wonders whether or not speedsters born on their family had some kind of innate soft spot for archers.

Captain America might have a good metaphor for that, he muses. A strong one, about the speed of the arrow and the steadiness of the bow or of the hand which holds it – or something along these lines. Pietro almost reaches for a napkin to write that to ask Captain about it one of these days, but a light breeze makes the napkin fly and shatters the moment. He retracts his hand, realizing what a waste of time and paper that would have been.

Either way, he doesn’t even have a pen, which renders the whole point moot.

His gaze goes back to the trajectory of the flying napkin, until it lands on a faded gray sneaker with purple shoelaces. The foot makes no move to shake it off; its owner doesn’t even seem to care that there is a dirty salmon napkin right over the toe of his sneaker.

Pietro would recognize those shoelaces and that attitude everywhere. He doesn’t know whether to be horrified or not at this small revelation.

At least Tommy isn’t there to watch that reaction too. 

“You are late, Barton”, he says in greeting, standing up to meet the _original_ Hawkeye halfway.

“There was an emergency at the building.” Barton starts, but soon he shuts his mouth again and scrunches up his nose. “And I still have no f#$%&*@ idea whether I should call you by your last name or keep calling you Quicksilver or whatever the right option is.”

Tommy calls the Hawkeye he knows Kate Bishop or just Kate. Pietro thinks they didn’t fight side by side long enough to use each other’s civil names, let alone go on a first name basis, but youngsters these days.

And then again, he taught a class of young prodigies along with this Hawkeye, not to say about the nights they spent on the same bed (six and counting). It can’t hurt to move along one step on courtesy.

“Maximoff, please.”

Hawkeye gives him what seems to be a satisfied nod, and Pietro thinks he felt his insides doing a funny twist for the first time in years. But he won’t think about the consequences of that just now.

For now, he just allows himself to nod in return and give Barton a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I wanted to write about Tommy and Pietro being snarky little shits to each other... And then, somehow, Clint and Kate showed up and everything was better with them.
> 
> The next fanfic might be more focused on the "with benefits" part of Clint and Pietro's relationship, which is something I still haven't touched upon. The key words here being "might be".
> 
> Thanks for reading and if someone has any tips, feel free to comment ~


End file.
